


Better Than He Can

by JackShirogane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Byron is a good dad, Depressed Volkner, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, i dunno guys dont take this super seriously haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackShirogane/pseuds/JackShirogane
Summary: " Tell me, why are we wasting time,On all your wasted crying,When you should be with me instead?I know I can treat you better,Better than he can "Volkner is having some life issues, until Roark comes into the picture unexpectedly. Will it be the change that Volkner needs, or will he continue to despair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a SUPER indulgent fic, I wasn't planning on posting it due to how dark it is but ended up really liking it. I don't actually hate Flint at all, I just wanted to get out of my comfort zone and write some heavy stuff, and I love Roark and Volkner together! Enjoy!
> 
> TW for vaguely mentioned r*pe in Chapter 2, and moderately graphic ab*se in later chapters. Stay safe, everyone!

Volkner tried desperately to stay awake; though Gym meetings weren’t usually so bad, Volkner was not in top form today. He was trying desperately to hold his head up on his hands, listening to his boss droning on and on about mandated level caps. Though he knew that the subject was probably important, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Truthfully, he hadn’t slept very well. He'd gotten an hour at best, he’d been up long into the night and tossed and turned when he did go to sleep. The other gym leaders looked in much better shape than he did; Candice and Gardenia were shooting each other affectionate looks, like usual. Maylene was sitting up straight, used to getting up this early. Fantina was wearing a glare that could kill, but then again, she always did. Crasher Wake was trying to get Byron’s attention, much to the Steel leader’s dismay. Volkner’s eyes landed on Roark last, the Rock type gym leader of Oreburgh City. He was sitting comfortably, looking around with a pleasantly blank face.

  
“At least he seems happy today,” Volkner thought to himself. Right as the thought crossed his mind, Roark’s eyes landed on his. The leader gave a small smile to Volkner, his eyes warm. Volkner tried to smile back, though he wasn't entirely sure if it really came out. Roark looked away, and back at their boss, the smile still lingering on his face. Volkner couldn't help but smile at the man; he always seemed so happy, unlike himself. Though Volkner had been a gym leader for two years now, he hadn't gotten to know any of the other leaders personally, besides Candice. Even so, he wasn't close friends with her; they were casual friends at best. He knew he was a solitary person; he didn't mind that. However, he did long for someone to keep him awake. Why, he thought, did the monthly gym meeting have to fall on the one night he hadn't slept?

  
“Well,” he reminded himself, “this isn't the first time I've gone sleepless.” The thought almost saddened him, but it was his life, and he'd become accustomed to miserable nights sleeping on the couch. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, his eyes closing with every desperate attempt to keep them up. Eventually, his world faded to black…

  
“Volkner!” The voice snapped, jolting the young gym leader awake with a jump. Volkner looked, wide-eyed, at his boss, who was suddenly staring at him intently. He felt heat rushing to his pale face, completely unaware of what he'd been asked.

  
“Uh... You see, sir…” Volkner’s voice trailed off at the end, knowing he was doomed.

  
“Sir, I personally think that we, as gym leaders, should be allowed the opportunity to use healing items to make it a fair fight. However, since most gym challengers are children, these numbers should be limited,” another voice interrupted. It was Roark; he shot Volkner a sympathetic glance after he was done. Their boss turned to Roark.

  
“We could limit the number to one item per Pokémon, and on only certain members of our team.” Volkner was feeling more awake now, making something up to add onto the end of Roark’s statement to help salvage what was left of his dignity.

  
“Yes, Volkner… That is a very good point. I'll see to it.” He closed his notepad, and clicked his pen shut. “Meeting dismissed, I’ll see you all next month.”

  
Volkner breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Arceus, that’s over.” He slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his blond hair and closing his eyes once again. As he was preparing to open his heavy eyelids, he heard a voice behind him.

  
“Hey,” it said as Volkner opened his eyes. It was Roark again. “Mind if I sit?”

  
“Hey,” Volkner said with a yawn. “Go for it.”

  
The rock leader sat gently on the chair next to Volkner, turning sideways on it to face him. “Are you feeling alright, Volkner?”

  
Volkner was a little taken aback at Roark's concern: he was a stranger to him, they had barely spoken two words to each other. “I'm alright,” he said blankly. “Why do you ask?”

  
“Well, you fell asleep for the whole meeting, firstly,” Roark said with an understanding smile and a small laugh.

  
“Oh, thanks for that, by the way.” Volkner cursed himself for forgetting how the fellow leader had saved him earlier.

  
“No problem. Really though, is there anything you need?” Roark eyed Volkner sympathetically.

  
“I’m fine. If it means that much to you, I just didn't sleep last night, that's all.”

  
“Well, even a Zubat could see that… Do you need a ride or something?”

  
Volkner paused for a second. “Well, I was just gonna rent a Staraptor back to Sunyshore City. You don't need to go out of your way.”

  
“Let me at least drive you to the stop, then. Seriously, you look like a zombie, Volkner. I'd run in terror if I saw you on the street right now,” Roark said with a laugh, placing a hand on Volkner’s shoulder gently.

“Wow, thanks. I appreciate it.” Volkner gave a dry laugh.

  
“I'm just kidding. Let me drive you, though. Please.” Roark smiled hopefully.

  
Volkner finally gave in. “Sure. Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” he said, smiling at Roark.

  
Roark smiled back and stood up, offering a hand to Volkner. Volkner declined and stood up on his own, shaking out his hair. Roark grabbed his jacket and led the electric leader out to his truck. Volkner noticed how the seats were covered in scratches, and traced his finger over one.

  
“Sorry,” Roark said sheepishly as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “I like to let Cranidos ride there, but he can get a little rowdy.” Roark then started his truck and started to drive.

  
“It's cool. Luxray used to do the same thing.” Volkner could remember when his Luxray was still a young Shinx, constantly breaking things around his parents’ house. He smiled fondly at the memory, how his parents used to toss them out in the yard to avoid the destruction.

  
“So, uh, Sunyshore must be a pretty long trip, right?” Roark glanced at Volkner as he broke the silence.

  
“It can be. It's not so bad on a Staraptor, but it's a long way away, yeah.” Volkner let out another yawn. “I didn't expect you to drive a truck.”

  
“Oh, yeah,” Roark chuckled uneasily. “It used to be my dad’s. It's good for carrying medium-sized loads from the mine.”

  
That's right. Roark worked at the Oreburgh coal mine. “So, uh, what's it like working at the mine?” Volkner couldn't identify why he was asking, maybe to break the ice. However, he did want to know, which surprised him; he didn't usually wonder about people’s lives.

  
“Oh,” Roark said, thinking about the question. “Well, it's hard work for sure.” Roark smiled out at the road. “I really enjoy it though. I loved fossils as a kid, and then I started to learn about rocks, minerals, and coal. Then, my dad started taking me to the mine. I run it all now, but I like being the gym leader just as much.” Roark took a second to glance at Volkner. “Do you do anything outside of your gym, Volkner?”

  
Volkner slid back in his seat a little, and rested his hands on his stomach. “I'm an electrical engineer. I’m renovating the gym right now, but it's not coming along very fast,” Volkner said.

 

Roark nodded and left them in a pleasant silence. Volkner could feel his eyes closing again, though this time he didn't fight it. He allowed his eyes to close, and only woke to the truck stopping and being turned off. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around a little.

  
“Roark, this isn't the stop,” he said with a yawn, stretching across the passenger seat.

  
“I know. I can't just let you get on a Staraptor half asleep,” he said. “You'll fall off. You at least need a coffee.” He looked at Volkner hopefully. “This is a nice café,” he paused for a second and pushed up his glasses. “I always stop here when I come to town.”

  
Volkner then realized that he had only really explored Jubilife City when he was much younger, long before he became a gym leader. He opened the door, squinting at the sun shining onto him. He knew he recognized this building, though he was sure he had never been to a café there. “Jubilife Café,” the sign read.

  
“This used to be the Global Trade Station,” Roark said, suddenly next to Volkner, his hands tucked into his pockets. “Since they shut it down, they've made it into a café.”

  
Volkner could remember the Global Trade Station, and thought a little about the times he used to go there. He would trade late into the night, though all the Pokémon he’d received had been traded away again. “Wow, I’m getting old,” Volkner thought to himself. The two walked into the café in silence, and up to the counter. Volkner pulled his wallet out of his pocket, scanning over the menu quickly.

  
“Hello Roark, what can I get you this time?” The cashier said cheerfully, her face noticeably lifting at the sight of the young leader.

  
“I’ll just have a cup of hot cocoa, please,” Roark said to the cashier. “And I'll pay for whatever he wants,” he said softly, gesturing to Volkner.

  
“Roark, you don't have to do that,” Volkner said, his card already in hand.

  
“I can, and I am. What do you want?”

  
“I'll pay for myself, and I'll get a black coffee,” he said to the cashier. As he held out the card to swipe it, Roark reached out and covered Volkner’s hand, pushing it down gently. Volkner’s blue eyes met Roark’s burgundy ones quickly, his entire face turning bright pink. Roark’s eyes were looking straight into his, sending a spark through his whole body. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Volkner pulled his hand away slowly and put the card back in his wallet, looking away from Roark’s gaze quickly. Roark handed the cashier some cash and they stepped to the side to wait. Roark snuck a glance back at the blond man, which he noticed in his peripheral vision. Eventually the cashier handed them their drinks, and Roark lead Volkner to a table. He sat down across the table, and Volkner took a seat as well. Volkner sipped at his coffee, which was burning his tongue, but he needed something to do. He could see Roark staring over his glasses at him as he stirred his hot cocoa with a straw idly.

  
“So Volkner, I, uh-”

  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Volkner set his coffee down, interrupting the man across from him.

  
“I’m just trying to help-”

  
“No, really, I don't get it. We've barely spoken before, why would you pick now? Why are you being so nice to me?” Volkner repeated, stopping the rock leader again. This time Roark didn't reply, he only looked at Volkner with a nearly indistinguishable hint of hurt in his eyes.

  
“I’m sorry. That was a little mean,” Volkner said, setting his coffee down gently.

  
“I don't know,” Roark said quietly, averting his eyes. “I just cared, I guess.”

  
“I'm an asshole,” Volkner thought to himself. “Look, I’m sorry. You didn't catch me on a very good day.” Volkner apologized quickly, shame building up inside of him.

  
“Why didn't you sleep last night, anyways? Maybe I can understand better if you tell me.” Roark looked back at Volkner, something yearning in his eyes.

  
Volkner looked away quickly, a wave of pain washing over him.

  
“You don't have to tell me,” Roark ran a hand through his hair. “It was just an offer.”

  
Summoning his voice, Volkner spoke. “It's alright. I'll tell you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied r*pe and light physical and verbal ab*se! Please stay safe, guys!   
> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is longer! Thanks for reading!

It’d been a long day, and Volkner was exhausted. He'd taken three challengers that he hadn't wanted to battle, and all three of them had defeated him. As soon as he’d gotten home he’d collapsed onto the couch, appreciating the uncommon silence. He felt unworthy, and he could feel that Luxray, who was sleeping on the couch next to him, did as well. He knew he’d been losing his spark, but he wasn't supposed to lose so easily to children. They'd swept through him with starter Pokémon; he was supposed to be better than this! He was the last gym leader in Sinnoh, he was meant to be the strongest in the region. He laid a hand on Luxray’s sleeping head, feeling his soft mane. He felt a little more relaxed, though he wondered how he’d get over the loss. As he felt his eyes start to close, he heard the kitchen door shut, shaking him awake.

“Hey,” said a voice sharply.

“Hey, Flint.”

“I heard you lost to some children today,” Flint said, snapping off one of his bracelets and setting it on the island. “Is it true?”  
Volkner hesitated a second, preparing himself for the headache that was about to come. “Yeah, it’s true.”  
Flint laughed a little. “You know, I thought that you were better than this.”

“Shove off. It's not like you've never had a slump,” Volkner snapped. 

“You work all the time, but you still never improve. You'd think with how long I haven't seen you for, that you'd be good enough to beat Cynthia.” Flint was taking off the fourth bracelet now.

“Me, gone a lot? You left for three years, and you're still not exactly around!” Volkner could feel himself getting angrier, but he was too tired to care. Flint deserved it anyways.

“At least I actually improved.” Flint walked into the living area, standing in front of Volkner with his hands planted firmly on his hips. “You're not the Volkner I fell in love with,” he said with a look of disdain on his face. “You're pathetic.”  
Volkner jumped up, waking Luxray in the process. “Oh, really? Well, I can't say the same for you, you're the exact same Flint I fell in love with!” Luxray growled from behind him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Flint picked up his voice.

“It means I was stupid to fall in love with you! I watched the way you talked about me in high school, but I still waited for you when you were gone! And now? I’m still waiting, waiting for the day that you finally start loving me, you lying bastard!” Volkner was holding back tears.

“I love you,” Flint said, turning his back on Volkner and balling his fists. His voice was trembling.

“Why don't you go date Lucian instead? He seems to be a perfect match for you! Cold, calculating, and narcissistic!” Volkner said with a sarcastic laugh.

“You take that back!” Flint snaped as he turned around, shoving Volkner back by the shoulders. Volkner’s tears finally started coming, streaming down his face uncontrollably. 

“How can I? I don't lie to you, Flint!” Volkner cried, barely able to keep his composure. 

“How could I ever love someone like you?” Flint said, starting to cry himself. 

“You don't.” Volkner turned on his heel to leave, while Luxray remained ready to spring at Flint. However, as the blond walked away, Flint grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards. Volkner turned around, his face ugly and red. 

“What do you want?” He cried angrily. His words were sharp as glass, but his eyes were upset and pleading. 

Flint didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled Volkner to him by the waist, kissing him roughly. His other hand moved to Volkner’s head, pulling him into the sloppy kiss. Volkner reciprocated, his tongue meeting Flint’s quickly. He was whimpering, unable to get away from Flint’s grip but unsure if he wanted to. When Flint moved his hand down to cup Volkner’s face, Volkner shoved him back, breaking them apart. He let out a small sob, his hands visibly shaking. Flint looked at him without saying a word. Within seconds, however, he was back at Flint, desperately kissing him. The redhead was merciless this time, sliding his hands up Volkner’s shirt, grabbing around his slender torso. He shoved Volkner back on the couch, landing on top of him. He pushed himself up and away from Volkner, though only a few inches. He looked down at the smaller man, his silver eyes burning. 

“I love you,” Flint said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Volkner held the gaze, and took in a few ragged breaths. “I love you too.” Suddenly, they were kissing again, and Flint was tugging down Volkner’s skinny jeans, along with his own baggy black jeans.

All night, until early in the morning, Volkner lied awake on the couch. He hadn’t gotten up since Flint had pushed him onto it. He wasn’t sure what to think anymore; though he knew deep down he didn’t want what had happened, part of him still did. He wondered why Flint had done it to him, and why he hadn’t said a word. Though he was in minimal distress, he couldn’t sleep, and he only felt worse as the night progressed. When he finally stopped trying to get to sleep, a sinking feeling in his stomach formed as he realized he needed to get cleaned up and leave. Until the second that he departed for the gym meeting, he felt sick to his stomach. Though he knew he couldn’t stay with Flint, he loved him, and didn’t know how he could ever leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Roark stared at Volkner, wide-eyed. He hadn't said a word since Volkner had finished his story.

“What?” Volkner said, his coffee long gone and his energy restored.

Roark narrowed his eyes a little, his eyebrows raised in sadness. “I’m just sorry,” he said softly. “You don't deserve that.”

“Flint is usually a good boyfriend, and it's not easy to find… people like me.” Volkner paused, dancing around the word.

“He doesn't sound like a very good boyfriend to me,” Roark said as soon as Volkner had finished his sentence. He decided not to address the other half of what Volkner had said. “You should call the police.”

“You don't know him,” Volkner snapped defensively. 

“I don't need to know him, Volkner. What he's doing isn't how you should be treated.”

“Oh, and I suppose you'd treat someone better?” Volkner said sarcastically. He paused, reminding himself not to get angry. 

Roark stopped dead, staring at Volkner with a horrified look. He composed himself within a few seconds, but Volkner had very much caught the other man’s distress. 

“It's none of my business,” Roark said almost flatly, not daring to look at Volkner. “I just want you to be happy,” he said with a little more emotion.

“I appreciate the concern,” Volkner forced himself to say, “but I'll be fine.”

Volkner stood up, throwing his plastic cup in the trash and walking back over to the table. Before he could speak, however, Roark cut in.

“Would you mind coming to my apartment for a second?” He said, his voice unreadable.

Volkner didn't respond right away. He didn't even know this guy, and he was already being invited over to his house. However, he dreaded the thought of going home and seeing Flint. “Uh, sure. I don't mind.”

Roark flung on his light jacket again and trashed his own cup, and walked out to his truck again. This time, the ride was silent. Volkner thought about talking, but Roark’s face was intensely focused on something. He decided not to bother him. Just as the ride was started to drag, they arrived in Oreburgh City. Volkner struggled to remember a time he'd ever visited; he doubted he ever had. The city was all lit up to rival the dim evening light. It was nothing like Sunyshore City; there were no solar panels in sight, and smoke was coming out of many buildings. Volkner felt his skin crawl at the thought, but this was Roark's life, and it clearly meant a lot to him. Shortly after, they pulled into a driveway. Roark got out of the truck without a word, and waited for Volkner. Vollner stepped out and onto the rocky ground, and over towards Roark. 

“This whole complex is where the miners live,” Roark said distantly. “I live in this building alone.” He led Volkner over to a small building. He unlocked the door, and turned on the light. The apartment consisted of a living area, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a set of stairs that Volkner assumed led to Roark's bedroom. He set his jacket on the couch and turned to Volkner. “I'll be right back. Sit down, if you want.” He turned and climbed the stairs. 

Volkner stood awkwardly in the living room, crossing his arms. Though he'd tried, he couldn't possibly imagine what Roark was doing up there. He became even more baffled when he heard rustling, as though Roark were tearing his room apart. He made his way over to the base of the stairs, a confused look on his face. Just as he stretched his head out to listen, he could hear Roark coming back, and he jumped back to his original spot. Roark came down the stairs quickly, stopping right in front of Volkner. 

“I have something for you, before you go.” Roark looked at Volkner worriedly. “You don't have any Pokémon who can Fly, do you?”

“No, I don't,” Volkner said, stuttering. 

Roark hesitated, before he reached out and took Volkner’s wrist gently. Volkner jumped; this was the same wrist that Flint had grabbed the night before. Roark let go quickly and looked up. “I'm sorry,” he said softly, almost in a whisper. Volkner said nothing, but held out his hand. Roark held out a Poké Ball, and placed it into Volkner’s palm. His other hand reached for the bottom of Volkner’s hand, curling his fingers around the ball. Volkner felt sparks run through his entire body again, though this time his face didn't turn so pink. Roark let go after a moment, and looked into Volkner's eyes. 

“This is my Aerodactyl,” he said, with a little pain in his voice. “I think she should go with you.” Volkner's eyes widened a little. “If you ever need to get out, take her. She knows how to get here, or almost anywhere else. She also knows how to battle, if you need her.”

Volkner broke their eye contact. “I just don't understand.”

“Understand what?” Roark watched as Volkner gripped the Poké Ball.

"Why you're acting like this," Volkner said, his gaze fixed on Aerodactyl's Poké Ball. "You saw me at my worst this morning, falling asleep at a meeting for our job. You took me to coffee, and refused to let me pay. And now we're at your house, and you're giving me one of your Pokémon. We don't even know each other!" Volkner had barely spoken the last sentence before he regretted it. Deep down, though he barely recognized it, he wanted to get to know Roark. He'd come into his life so suddenly, right when he'd needed someone the most. 

"I want to know you," Roark admitted. "If you want to know me." His hands shifted; now he was holding his hands together tightly and slouching a little, as if he were ashamed.

"I do," Volkner said after a few seconds of silence. Roark lifted his head quickly, meeting Volkner's eyes breathlessly. "I don't want to go home just yet, if you want to just talk. If not, I'll go sightsee. I've never been to Oreburgh City." Volkner could tell that Roark was having trouble speaking.

"Uh, sure. I mean- you've never been to Oreburgh?" He gave a shy smile. Volkner shook his head. "I'll show you around... if you want." Roark audibly swallowed.  
Volkner paused for a second, but gave a rare smile. "Sure."

Before Volkner knew it, he was in Roark’s truck for the third time that day, and Roark was driving suspiciously fast down the dirt road. They hit the main road shortly, but Roark didn’t slow down at all. “Roark, slow down!” Volkner said, gripping the seat. 

“No way! Live a little, Volkner, I’m a really good driver,” Roark replied with an almost-teasing laugh. At that moment, Roark’s front tire hit a pothole. Volkner screamed in surprise, causing Roark to ease onto the brake. Volkner’s fingertips were white as he held onto the seat, his teeth grinding against each other.

“I don't usually drive,” he admitted. “The traffic in Sunyshore is too bad. I just take the subway.” 

Roark parted his lips a little as he thought of what to say. “It must be a lot different in the city,” he said with a smile. 

“It is. Have you ever been to Sunyshore?”

“Not since I was a kid,” he said. “It was a lot different then.”

Volkner straightened in his seat. “It's perfect now,” he said, almost defensively.

Roark paused. “What makes it perfect?”

Volkner’s eyes shined with pride. “I designed the whole city over,” he started. “I helped install solar panels everywhere. The city is completely powered by clean energy, thanks to me,” he said thoughtfully. “Sunyshore City is the love of my life.” 

Roark smiled warmly out at the dimly lit road. “That's how I feel about the mine,” he chuckled. “There are so many treasures there. Everything I find is precious.”

Volkner smiled a little, looking over at the other man. His glasses were shining with the light from the streetlights, and there was a smile lingering on his face. It was then that Volkner truly noticed the rock leader’s features. His skin was tan, and his sharp jawline accented his smooth nose and well shaped lips. He was very handsome, Volkner thought. However, much like himself, he’d never seen Roark socialize with any of the other young gym leaders. A lot of the time, Roark would sit far away from his father, Byron, at meetings. Then again, he thought to himself, Roark and Byron were very different. Roark was quiet and kind, while his father was loud, and barely thought before he spoke. Truthfully, Volkner was terrified of Byron. He gulped at the lump in his throat, his eyes still on Roark. He turned his head then from the road, locking eyes with Volkner. Volkner looked away quickly, his face feeling warm. He didn’t know why, but his stomach started to turn a little. 

“What's up?” Roark said optimistically.

It took a few seconds for Volkner to realize he was being spoken to. “Hm, uh- what?” He looked up at Roark, but focused his gaze on a piece of hair that was sticking out, rather than his eyes.

“You're looking at me,” Roark said hesitantly. He eyed Volkner thoughtfully with soft eyes.

“I was just looking around,” Volkner lied. Arceus, that must have been one of his worst lies, he thought. Though he didn't like it, he lied a lot, mostly to Flint.

Roark dropped the subject, but the air was a little tense. As they drove, though, it resolved. Soon they arrived at a building with stone pillars, and a huge slab of marble engraved with the words “Oreburgh Fossil Museum.” It was dark, only the streetlights were illuminating the dark.

“The museum is closed, but I have a key,” Roark said with a grin. He unlocked the door, and swung it open. He walked in with Volkner behind him, and shut the door. It was almost pitch black. 

“Why did you shut the door?” Volkner asked.

Roark didn't answer.

“Come on Roark, I hate the dark!” Volkner was telling the truth. He’d been terrified of the dark since he was a little kid, and couldn't sleep without a light.

“It's fine. There's a light switch in the back.” Roark walked a few steps forward, but Volkner stayed in place. “Aren't you coming?”

Volkner took in a shaky breath.

Roark stepped back to Volkner. “Come on, I'll turn the lights on.” Suddenly, Roark reached out and took Volkner’s hand in his own, gently intertwining their fingers. Volkner didn't protest. Roark led him expertly to the back of the museum, and Volkner followed in a daze. He tried his hardest to conjure a coherent thought, but his mind wouldn't leave Roark’s hand. After what seemed like forever, Roark stopped, and switched on the lights. Volkner looked around at the massive displays of fossils, and bones of ancient Pokémon. He was amazed.

“I found a lot of these myself,” Roark said proudly. “I'll show you my favorites.”

Roark led Volkner around the museum, and explained the fossils in great detail. Volkner followed, listening intently to everything the rock type specialist was saying. Even though the lights had been switched on, the pair was still holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

From his place far above the ground, everything looked so beautiful, Volkner thought. Usually he hated the dark, but the lights below were so beautiful. There were people down there surely, living their own lives. However, Volkner thought with a smile, not a single one of them could be happier than he was. It almost seemed perverted to think that. He hadn’t felt this way in months, not with all that was happening to him. Even as he was about to return to his own despair, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Even Aerodactyl seemed happy to be in Volkner’s company. She was so much larger than a Staraptor, and faster, too. A trip from Oreburgh to Sunyshore by Staraptor took an hour and a half, but Volkner could see Sunyshore city now, and it had only been 45 minutes. It would only take an hour. Some people were directly opposed to traveling long distances on Pokémon, or afraid of heights. However, Volkner loved the pleasant silence, with only the sound of the wind to disturb him. The train ride was a little more than 3 hours, cramped, with people all around him. No, Volkner liked being alone, at least before Roark had made him question everything. The previous day had been a whirlwind; it was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning, and Volkner still hadn't been home since early that morning. Before he got on Aerodactyl to start the trip back, Roark had showed him around the museum, and his own gym.

 

“If it weren't so late,” he had said, “I’d show you the mine.” Volkner remembered the way Roark had smiled at him, still holding hands. Roark had let go of him then. “I'll show you next time. Call me sometime, alright?” Volkner felt at his phone in his pocket. 

“I, uh- I don't have your number,” Volkner said shyly. 

Roark had blinked at him. “I'm so sorry, I completely forgot.” Roark laughed a little. 

Volkner pulled his phone out and handed it to Roark, and Roark had done the same. 

 

Volkner couldn't stop thinking of the time that they'd shared. It seemed so impossible, didn't it? He’d really just met Roark that day, but he felt as though it'd been weeks. He could see all of Sunyshore city now, and the coastline was shimming with the light of the skyscrapers. It was beautiful, more beautiful than even the last time he’d seen it. The whole city was reflected into the ocean beyond, and far into the distance, he could see the tiny gleaming lights of the Pokémon League. From the bright silhouettes to the Pokémon League, the sea was rippling with dark waves. Despite his affinity for Electric types, Volkner adored the sea. Water was his second favorite type by far, and there were few things he loved more than the rocky shore by his gym. The sound of the waves was relaxing, and Lanturn always appreciated a swim in the cold, salty water. Before he knew it, he was flying over the buildings of Sunyshore City, and he was telling Aerodactyl where to go. Flint’s apartment was on the outskirts of the city, about a block from the gym. Flint commuted to the Pokémon League every day, preferring a place in the city to stay. Volkner opted to land at the gym and walk the rest of the way, to avoid Flint seeing Aerodactyl. After the landed, Volkner hopped off and stroked Aerodactyl’s massive head. 

“Thanks, girl,” he said softly as she cooed in response. He withdrew her into the Poké Ball, and started the walk back to Flint’s. Sunyshore City was more like two cities; there was the downtown part, which was always packed with people, and the outskirts, that were more like a suburb. The city really was huge, and Volkner loved every part of it. He even loved the gritty, dark side streets and the Grimer that lived in the sewers. It was his city. He decided to let out Luxray while he walked; he figured he could use the company. He stopped on a corner under the streetlight, and released Luxray from his Poké Ball. As the feline Pokémon materialized next to him, Volkner could feel tension in the air. Luxray immediately sprang at his pant leg, sniffing it intently. 

“Whoa, boy, chill,” Volkner said, putting his hand above Luxray’s head. He was met with an intense glare.

“What, Luxray?”

Luxray sniffed at the base of his shirt, and then his hand. He licked it, but shuddered at the taste. It was then that Volkner realized why his Pokémon was so upset with him. “You’re tasting Roark, aren’t you?” 

Luxray looked at him skeptically.

“Come on, buddy. We have to go home.” Volkner wasn’t feeling up to consoling Luxray, and started walking again. .

Luxray followed hesitantly, padding down the sidewalk with his tail twitching erratically.

“He’s fine, Luxray. He’s not like Flint,” he said softly, but stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t have meant that, right? The electric leader stood frozen in his spot for a few seconds, panic running through him as he thought about what he’d said. No. He couldn’t have meant that. He started walking again, faster this time. Luxray sped up then,   
brushing his mane under Volkner’s limp hand. He brushed against Volkner’s side, and the electric leader stroked his feline Pokémon companion until they arrived home.

The walk was short, and though he didn't want to see his boyfriend, Volkner was looking forward to sleeping. It'd been a long day, and his head was spinning. He unlocked the door slowly and walked in quietly, Luxray pressed against his side. The apartment was dark, with only the dim light of the television illuminating the living room. Volkner locked the door again and took off his shoes.

“Hey,” said a voice sleepily. It was Flint.

Volkner rounded the corner into the living room. Flint was slumped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn kernels next to him, long since eaten. “Hey.” 

“Why were you out so late?” He didn’t seem angry, but still, Volkner froze.

“I was just sightseeing,” he said, equally tired.

“Where?” Flint’s voice was a bit more demanding. 

“I was at a café,” Volkner said. It wasn't quite a lie, he thought. He supposed it was better than making up a story.

“Why were you at a café in the middle of the night?” 

“There was a band playing,” Volkner said. “A local group.” Alright. That was a lie. “They were pretty good,” Volkner added. 

Flint looked away and shrugged a little. “I'm glad you had fun.” He picked up the bowl next to him and moved it to the floor, clearing a space for Volkner. He gestured to it with a nod, and Volkner shed his jacket and sat. Flint snaked an arm around Volkner’s torso and pulled him close, and Volkner rested his head on Flint’s chest. The redhead laid back, pulling Volkner with him. He gently stroked at Volkner’s side. There was a movie playing, but Volkner wasn't watching. He was far too tired. He drifted a little, and his mind was pleasantly blank. He was almost asleep, until Flint shifted his shoulders. He eyes opened with a jolt, but soon closed them again. Suddenly he could feel Flint’s hand on his thigh, and his eyes shot back open. He sat up quickly, and looked down at Flint. The fire specialist said nothing, but lifted his other hand to touch Volkner’s face. However, Volkner turned away before he could.

“What’s wrong?” Flint asked him, almost defensively.

Volkner just shook his head. Flint pulled away without a word, but reached out for Volkner’s hand. He didn’t put up a fight, and Flint pulled him closer. Volkner could see Flint’s silver eyes burning, and he felt his heart begin to swell. He leaned in, as did Flint, and their lips connected tenderly. Unlike the previous night, Volkner was happy. One of his hands found its way to cup Flint’s cheek, and Volkner closed his eyes. Flint pulled away after a few seconds, but Volkner went back for a short peck. He laid back on the other man’s chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Their previous days together seemed to leave his mind. 

This was bliss, he thought. This time, he really did fall asleep, to the rhythmic stroke of Flint’s hands through his hair. However, as he let himself slip into the sweet embrace of sleep, he could see Roark’s face. He didn’t remember it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden beeping noise woke Volkner up just five minutes before the alarm, jarring him from his pleasant sleep. It was only 6:30, but the house was already lit up, and Volkner’s boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Volkner could only assume that Flint was behind this. As if on cue, he heard something from the kitchen.

“Fuck!” the voice snapped from the kitchen, followed by a sizzling sound and a few coughs. Volkner dragged himself from the last remaining strands of sleep then, his body aching. He stood up and did his usual stretch, his back cracking loudly. He smoothed his hair down and took a deep breath before he summoned his will to walk into the kitchen.  
Sure enough, when he reached the end of the hallway, Flint was standing before him. He was waving towels at the smoke detector, but the smoke was still coming out of the oven. Though Volkner was unimpressed, he wasn’t surprised. He’d always known that Flint was a terrible cook. However, the smoke was getting thicker and darker. Volkner started coughing as well, which alerted Flint that he was watching. Flint threw a towel Volkner’s way, but Volkner sidestepped to get a view of the oven, instead. 

“What happened?” Volkner yelled over the smoke alarm, trying to fan the smoke away.

“I was just trying to cook breakfast!” Flint yelled back, the smoke detector still going strong. Idiot, Volkner thought. It was really no wonder Flint was a Fire type specialist. Through the smoke, he could see tiny licks of fire beginning to ignite.

“The one day I have to get up early, and this is how you wake me up?” His words were angry, but he was too tired to sound angry.

“Me? You’re the one who talked in your sleep all night! Since when do you think about rocks, anyways?” 

Volkner froze. Suddenly the sound of the smoke detector was distorted, and Volkner’s heart was pounding in his ears. He felt a sinking feeling tug at his stomach as he realized with dread that he had been dreaming about Roark.

“Hello? Volkner?” Flint said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What’s with you today?” He seemed irritated.

“What’s with me? You’re the jackass who set the kitchen on fire- oh, for Arceus sake,” Volkner said, giving up halfway through his sentence. He stormed back to the bedroom and dug through his Poké Balls, finally picking one and walking back out to the kitchen. He pressed the button, and a Pokémon materialized in front of him. “Lanturn, use Surf on the oven.” Volkner crossed his arms, and watched as Lanturn’s antenna began to glow. A massive wave engulfed the kitchen, putting out the fire but also drenching the room, as well as both Volkner and Flint. Volkner looked down at himself; everything was soaking wet, from his hair to his Pikachu pajama pants. “Return,” he said with a sigh as he withdrew Lanturn.

Flint sighed as well, and tossed a Poké Ball off of his belt. “Rapidash, use Sunny Day.” With a groan, Volkner stomped back into the bedroom and dug out some clothes. He heard a cry from the equine Pokémon in the kitchen, and a wave of heat. He threw on the clothes; he only had ten minutes to leave for the gym meeting. As he looked through the closet, his mind drifted to Roark. It had been a month since their chance meeting, and they’d gotten together about a dozen times since then. Volkner had avoided staying out as late as he had the first night, but he suspected that Flint was catching onto him by now. By the time he made it to the bathroom to dry his hair, Flint was coming down the hallway. He snatched the hairdryer and switched it on before Flint could. 

“Hey, I need that! “ Flint snapped from outside the door.

“I need it more, I have a meeting today,” Volkner said coolly. 

Flint didn’t reply, but he let out an audible breath in annoyance. In a few minutes Volkner’s hair was acceptably dry, and he grabbed his jacket, along with Luxray and Aerodactyl’s Poké Balls, and took off without even a goodbye. He knew he should walk to the Gym so Flint wouldn’t see Aerodactyl, but he didn’t have time. He released her from her ball and hopped on, telling her to hurry. The ride was pleasant, though Volkner couldn’t help but try to remember what he’d dreamed the night before. A sudden gust of wind startled him out of his thoughts, and he could see large, angry black clouds in the distance. There was a storm coming, he was sure of it. Though he loved thunderstorms, he didn’t want to be caught in the sky when it started. Luckily, he could see Jubilife City over the horizon, and he’d be there before the storm came. 

As he prepared for the landing, he felt the first drops of rain on his face. Through the descent, it only got worse. He landed across the street from the building and gave Aerodactyl a few quick strokes before she shuddered at the feeling of the rain. He returned her then, and crossed the street. Just before he reached for the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, and was suddenly face to face with Roark.

“Hey,” Volkner said, a shiver running down his spine.

“Hey, Volkner. Are you cold?” Roark asked, his eyes scanning down Volkner’s body. 

“I’m fine. It was hot when I left, I didn’t expect there to be a storm down here.” Volkner reached for the door, but Roark placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. He took off his jacket and handed it to Volkner, leaving him in only a short sleeved shirt. Volkner shook his head. “I’m not cold, Roark. It’s fine.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, a powerful chill took hold of his body. 

Roark looked at him teasingly. “You’re wearing this.” He didn’t bother with the arms, but got closer to Volkner, and placed it gently around his shoulders. Volkner slid his arms through the jacket, wrapping it around himself. It was considerably bigger than him, and smelled pleasantly of soil.

“Thanks, Roark,” Volkner said timidly. “I appreciate it.”

Roark only smiled back at him. “Why do you reek of smoke?”

Volkner’s eyes widened, and he let out a groan. “It’s that bad?”

“I mean, it’s not that noticeable-”

“Flint set the kitchen on fire,” Volkner interrupted. “I’ve had a rough morning.”

Roark chuckled. “We should go inside,” he said, holding the door open for Volkner.

Oblivious to the unlikely pair, a certain Ice specialist was watching from across the street.

Throughout the meeting, Volkner found himself locking eyes with Roark many times, and taking deep breaths through his nose, smelling the jacket that he’d been given. Unlike a month prior, Volkner was wide awake, and by the time they were let out, thunder had started to crackle in the distance. Volkner found himself looking forward to the storm, though he wondered how he would get home. As his boss released the eight Leaders from the meeting, he met up with Roark.

“It’s about to storm out, do you want to come to my house?” Roark asked, twirling his truck keys between his fingers.

“Yeah, I just have to hit the bathroom,” Volkner said. Roark gave a nod, and Volkner wandered down the hallway, and took a sharp turn into the men’s room. 

As he washed his hands, he thought about how he’d get home. He couldn’t take a flying Pokémon in the rain and thunder; he’d probably be stuck taking the train. He looked with disgust and disapproval at the thought into the mirror, and flipped his hair until it was perfect. He shook his hands out and left the bathroom, but felt a little uncomfortable. He looked around, seeing no one, and started grabbing at the crotch of his jeans, trying to adjust himself before someone saw.

“So Volkner,” said a voice sharply from behind him.

Volkner yelped in surprise, his hands flying away from his junk and instinctively to his chest, hitting himself a little. He shook out his hands nonchalantly and turned around slowly, laughing a little in embarrassment. “Uh, hey, Candice. What’s up?” he said, his voice cracking. He settled his hands in his hair, running them through it awkwardly. “You scared me, what do you need?” he said quickly, not letting the Ice leader answer his first question.

Candice placed a hand on Volkner’s shoulder, and laughed. “Calm down Volkner, I know the feeling all too well,” she said.

“Really?” Volkner blinked, looking at her with realization. 

“Mhm,” she hummed in affirmation, closing her eyes and smiling. “But that’s not why I’m here,” she said, crossing her arms.”Why are you hanging out with Roark so much?” she asked skeptically, staring him down with a smirk. 

Volkner was floored. “We’re friends. Why?”

She nodded, gesturing to his torso. “He gave you his jacket,” she said with a chuckle. “I’m not judging you, Volkner, but what about Flint?”

Volkner gulped. “What about him?”

“Well, do you still want to be with him?” she asked. Her tone was sarcastic, but there was compassion in her eyes.

Volkner looked at the floor. “I don’t know,” he said softly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder again. “You should just end it if you want to be with Roark,” she said kindly. “Flint deserves to know.”

Volkner shuddered at the thought. “What if he gets angry?”

“Does he usually get angry?” Her voice showed a hint of concern.

Volkner paused. “No,” he lied, feeling a tug at the pit of his stomach.

“Then why would he?” Candice removed her hand, and locked eyes with the Electric leader. “Just think about it, okay?” She began to turn on her heel and leave.

Volkner nodded. “I will. Stay safe, it’s storming out.”

Candice turned to look at him one more time. “Thanks, Volkner, you too.” With that, she left. Volkner was floored. Why would Candice come to him about something she knew nothing about? Was it really that obvious that something had been forming between them?

By the time Volkner got back to Roark, Candice’s words had gone through his head a hundred times. 

“Are you alright?” Roark asked when Volkner got back, eyeing him with concern. 

“Fine,” Volkner said flatly. “Let’s go.”

By the time they got to Roark’s house, it was pouring outside.

Volkner stepped out of the truck without a word, as did Roark, locking the truck behind him. The rocky ground had turned to mud, but Volkner’s old beat up sneakers didn’t seem to care. He looked up at the dark sky, feeling the rain on his face. By the time he realized he was soaking wet, Roark was calling out to him from just inside the door.

“Volkner, what are you doing? It’s freezing outside!” 

Volkner looked over to him quickly, the rain dripping down his cheeks. “I just like storms,” he said, starting to walk towards the door. Before he got there, however, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a huge crack of thunder. Roark jumped from inside the doorway and winced a bit, causing Volkner stopped dead in his tracks.

“No way,” he said, a devious smile on his face. “Are you afraid of thunder?”

Roark looked at him, his face turning bright red. “No, I’m not afraid of thunder! Why would I be?” Roark laughed, though Volkner could tell that he was forcing himself.

“Really,” he said with a smirk, crossing his arms. “Then why don’t you come out here with me?”

“I’m fine,” he laughed. “Why don’t you come inside?”

Volkner walked towards the doorway in defeat, but instead of going inside, he yanked Roark outside by the arm. Though Roark was much stronger than him, he came out without a fight. 

“Hey! I hate the rain!” Roark complained, tugging his arm away from Volkner’s grip. However, before he could turn to walk back, Volkner shook his long hair like a dog, splattering Roark with tiny droplets of water. Roark crossed his arms in front of him in an attempt to shield himself, but to no avail. Volkner, after he was done, started laughing. 

He was really laughing, Roark thought to himself. He was really laughing, and it was the most beautiful thing that Roark had heard in a long time. 

Volkner looked back up at Roark, who was dripping wet. He was gorgeous, Volkner thought. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself reaching upward, wrapping his arms around Roark’s neck.The taller man stiffened in surprise at first, but soon melted into the soaking embrace, his arms snaking around Volkner’s back. Volkner found himself turning his head into the curve of the other man’s neck, until they pulled away. Though they looked at each other, both red-faced, neither of them said a word. After a few seconds, however, Roark took Volkner’s hand in his, and led him inside.

The pair got changed, with Volkner placed in some of Roark’s smaller clothes, and eventually settled down at the table. Roark cooked Volkner dinner, despite Volkner’s protests, and they ate in pleasant silence. After that, they ended up on the couch, and watched a movie together until they eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Volkner,” Roark said softly, stirring Volkner from his light sleep. He groaned a little bit, not wanting to wake up. “Volkner,” he repeated a little louder this time, placing a hand gingerly on the other man’s shoulder. This time, Volkner opened an eye at him, his vision blurry. “You should go home, it’s almost 1 o’clock,” he said worriedly.

“Is it still raining?” Volkner asked, his words slurring. Roark nodded. Volkner heaved himself into a sitting position, and stretched his arms out above his head. He turned his head and looked to Roark for a few seconds, hoping that he would say something. However, that didn’t happen; the rock leader was completely silent, and his eyes held a hint of sorrow. Volkner averted his eyes for a second, and thought about how terrible his night was going to be when he left Roark. He longed to stay, but he had a life back in Sunyshore. 

He looked back up at Roark one more time, but the second he did, he was met with the rock leader’s lips against his own. Suddenly, and completely, he forgot everything. His mind was suddenly filled with soft, sweet lips, and he found himself kissing back immediately. It couldn’t be real, Volkner thought to himself. Was he really kissing Roark? He quickly checked his senses. His eyes were closed, but he could smell Roark, he could hear the rain outside, and he could feel the couch below his hands. This was real. Wait, he thought with a wave of terror. This was real. Suddenly, Roark pulled away, and opened his eyes slowly. He looked as though someone had punched him.

After a few seconds, Volkner stood up suddenly. “I have to go home,” he said shakily. He turned on his heel and started to walk away tentatively.

“Wait,” Roark said as he neared the door. Volkner stopped and waited a few seconds, and eventually turned around slowly. He was looking at the ground, his eyes squinted, as if in pain. His head was bowed.

Roark walked over to Volkner, his jacket in hand. “Volkner, I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have done that. But… I still want you to take this, it’s cold outside,” he started, but stopped when Volkner looked up at him. There were tears streaming down his face. Roark let out a choked sound, like he didn’t know what to say. “Are you okay?” he stuttered, looking Volkner up and down, his mouth agape.

The electric leader paused, a small sob making its way out of his chest. “I was fine until I met you!” he snapped, making Roark jump. The room was dead silent, and Volkner could practically hear the other man’s heart shattering.

Roark’s eyes shined with moisture, and two tears streaked down his face when he blinked. Volkner’s eyes softened immediately, but the words had already left his mouth. Roark dropped his jacket at Volkner’s feet without a word, and turned his back to Volkner.

“Roark, wait, please,” Volkner begged, his voice breaking at the end.

“For what, Volkner? So you can pretend this would work? I was stupid for ever thinking I had chance with someone like-” Roark stopped, and took a ragged breath. “Someone like you.”

Volkner reached out, his fingertips barely grazing Roark’s back. “Talk to me,” he said, his voice weak. “I want to work it out.”

“Just go home, Volkner.”

“I don’t want to leave-”

“Go home.” Roark’s voice was stronger this time, though he choked up at the end. 

Without another sound, Volkner turned and headed for the door, leaving the jacket behind.   
When he took the first step out the door, he broke into a sprint as the tears came uncontrollably. It was still pouring hard as ever, and the driveway was all mud. Though he couldn’t see it, Roark was in the doorway, about to call out to him. However, before the words could leave his mouth, Volkner tripped. He went flying forward into the mud, slamming down painfully onto the hard ground. 

Volkner tried to push himself up desperately to save his clothes for the ride home, his hands feeling around for a stable piece of ground. As he pushed himself off the ground, however, sadness and pain overcame him, and he collapsed in defeat. He was still sobbing, and there was watery mud running down his face. Truthfully, he didn't want to get up. He felt so worthless, so absolutely pitiful. It was better if he just lay here in the dirt, he thought. He instinctively began to curl into a ball, and began to shiver. 

Suddenly, through the distorted sound of the rain, he could vaguely make out a voice. Then he was being lifted, pulled into a sitting position. He landed on Roark’s chest, with only dry sobs leaving his mouth. His mind was shutting down, his senses being overwhelmed. He couldn't take it, but he had to get up. Roark had started to stand back up as well, pulling Volkner with him. Volkner pushed himself up to stand shakily on the muddy ground, and eventually, the pair made it back inside. 

After changing into yet another set of clothes, the two Leaders were dry. Now, Roark was dabbing at Volkner’s face with a wet cloth, cleaning the dirty scrapes on his lower cheek. Neither of them had said a word since they'd gotten inside. Volkner was still overloaded; every touch felt like fire on his skin, and every noise sounded like blaring static. However, slowly but surely, he recovered. 

“Why didn't you get up,” Roark asked flatly. It was supposed to be a question, but Roark’s tone had made it more of a statement.

Volkner summoned his strength. “I deserved it,” he breathed, chuckling a little.

“Deserved what?” Roark said, a minute amount of emotion in his voice.

Volkner just shrugged, leaning sideways and flopping down onto the back of the couch. Roark knew this wasn't the Volkner that he’d spent his day with; something was seriously wrong.

“Volkner, talk to me,” he said, setting the cloth down on the coffee table. 

“You sound pretty desperate for someone who’s pissed at me,” he said with a dry laugh. 

The words stung, but Roark pushed them aside. “I'm not pissed at you,” he said softly.

“You should be,” Volkner replied.

With those words, Roark suddenly understood. He leaned onto the back of the couch as well, so he could look Volkner in the eyes. “I shouldn't have lashed out at you,” he admitted, looking deep into Volkner’s blue eyes. “I'm sorry.”

Volkner squinted a little in confusion. “But you didn't even-” he started, but stopped without finishing his sentence. “I shouldn't have said what I did,” he chose to stay instead.

Roark’s eyes softened. “You're under a lot of stress,” he said, gently covering Volkner’s hand with his own and squeezing it a little. “Don't beat yourself up over it.”

“I don't want to go home,” Volkner said after a few seconds of silence. 

“You can stay here,” Roark said timidly. He looked away, as if he didn't want to see Volkner’s reaction.

“You don't have to,” he replied, a twinge of guilt coursing through him.

“I want to.” Roark stood up, and walked towards the door. He looked out the window wistfully, probably watching the rain.

Volkner lingered awkwardly on the couch. He was still shaken from everything that just happened; he was still angry at himself, and didn’t think he deserved Roark’s kindness. However, he didn’t have a place to stay, and would rather sleep on the streets than go home to Flint late, soaking wet and in Roark’s clothes. Volkner leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. The day’s events had left him drained, and he felt as though the smallest exertion would shatter him. 

“Are you coming?” Roark said, snapping Volkner out of his trance. He was standing at the base of the stairs, facing him.

Volkner nodded and heaved himself up, walking slowly over to Roark. The pair walked up the stairs in silence, brushing arms occasionally. The staircase was dark, but Roark’s room was dimly lit by the moonlight streaming through the window. There were a few shelves lining the walls, full of fossils. The most beautiful by far was the Old Amber sitting by the window; Volkner knew that Aerodactyl was revived from one much like it. The translucent stone caught the light perfectly, and left a trail of amber light in its path. On the other side of the room, there were more shelves that held many rows of Poké Balls. To his right, there was a small bathroom. Though the room was relatively small, it was a personification of Roark himself. While he’d been looking around, Roark had shed his shirt and pants, leaving him just in his boxers. He tossed the clothes into a laundry basket and disappeared into the bathroom without a word, where Volkner could hear him brushing his teeth. While he waited, Volkner found himself at the shelf full of fossils, tracing them gently with his fingers. They were smoother than he thought they’d be. They must have been carefully restored, he thought. 

“Do you like them?” Roark asked nervously from behind him. 

“Yeah,” Volkner said softly, turning around to meet Roark. He found himself breathless at the sight; Roark was shirtless in front of him, and he was breathtaking. Volkner found himself gawking at his beautiful tanned skin and toned torso. “Did you find them all yourself?” he forced himself to say, tearing his eyes away from Roark. He saw Roark nod.

“I usually donate them to the museum,” he said softly. “I just got attached to these ones, I guess,” he said with a nostalgic smile. 

Volkner couldn’t help but smile back. “They’re beautiful. I love this one,” he said, walking over to the Old Amber and pointing to it. 

“That one is my favorite,” Roark said, smiling with nostalgia. “It’s the first fossil I ever found with my dad.” 

Volkner looked back at the Old Amber, and realized that he was standing in its light; his arms were a gorgeous shade of amber. He looked back at Roark. The rock leader was staring at him, the amber light reaching halfway up his arms. Suddenly, Volkner found himself moving forward and wrapping his arms around Roark’s waist. His skin was surprisingly soft, and Volkner soon felt the other man’s arms around his upper torso. Volkner’s face found itself back in the crook of Roark’s neck, fully feeling the soft flesh against his cheek. Volkner closed his eyes. In that moment, he knew that he wanted to remain in Roark’s arms forever. Before he could process it, he pulled away from Roark. He looked up at his face for a split second, before the two both leaned in, their lips connecting seamlessly. Roark ran a hand through Volkner’s damp blond hair, and held the other arm tightly around his shoulders. Volkner pulled away about an inch before going back at a better angle, and Roark did the same. Volkner whimpered quietly as they kissed once again. He hadn’t felt this way in years, he thought. Though he’d been alive for 25 years, he felt like an 18 year old in love for the first time. As suddenly as it had started, Roark pulled away, and looked deep into Volkner’s eyes.

“We shouldn’t do this,” he said, averting his eyes at the last second.

Volkner took Roark’s hands in his own. “I know,” he said quietly. “But I want to be with you,” he added nervously. 

Roark nodded slowly, as if he were still processing Volkner’s words. “I want to be with you too,” he said, squeezing Volkner’s hands. “But, what about Flint?”

Volkner sighed. “It’s complicated,” he said, turning his head away.

“Complicated how?” Roark cupped Volkner’s cheek and turned his head to face him.

Volkner was silent for many long seconds. “I’m afraid to leave,” he finally admitted. 

Roark’s eyes immediately filled with emotion.”You can’t live in fear,” he said. 

Volkner nodded. “I know,” he said, almost in a whisper. He visibly slouched as he processed what Roark had said. He reached out for the rock leader’s hand for comfort. 

“You need to sleep,” Roark said, noticing how Volkner was beginning to tremble. He took his hand and squeezed it, then put an arm around him and led him over to the bed. He stood next to it and pulled back the comforter, then the sheet. He let Volkner get in first, settling gently into the pillow. Roark climbed in next, landing much less gracefully than the blonde man next to him. Roark remained still for a few seconds, but could tell that neither of them were very content. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Volkner, pulling him into his chest. Volkner’s head rested perfectly in the crook of Roark’s neck, as though it were made for him. He graciously accepted the new position, and found his eyes threatening to close on him at any second. 

He draped an arm over Roark’s side, and turned deep into his neck, feeling safer than he had in long time. He breathed out heavily, his body relaxing more with every passing second. As Roark was certain that Volkner had fallen asleep, he heard a small voice coming from the man in his arms.

“I love you, Roark,” Volkner said quietly, barely awake.

Roark’s eyes opened wide, but he felt his heart swell at the sentiment. “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Volkner woke, he was warm, and pleasantly sleepy. It was still dim in Roark’s bedroom; the sun hadn’t risen yet. He grabbed the blanket and curled himself into it, but as he closed his eyes, he realized that he had no idea where Roark was. He sat up quickly, looking around. He started to get up, but as he did, Roark came out of the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Volkner awake, and started walking towards the bed.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out and stroking Volkner’s cheek.

“Hey, Volkner said, his voice groggy and low. “What time is it?”

“Five thirty,” Roark said softly. “I have to go to to the gym and get set up, then I have a few challengers,” he said. “I tried not to wake you up. Volkner just nodded sleepily. Roark paused for a second, but spoke. “You can go back to sleep,” he said with a soft smile. “You can stay if you want, but I think you should go home,” he added, his smile disappearing at the end of the sentence. 

“When will you be back?” Volkner asked, yawning loudly.

Roark smiled at him. “Not until late tonight,” he said sadly. “I have two challengers, then I’m going to the mine.” His voice picked up. “My dad is stopping by to help.” 

Volkner smiled at the thought. “Has it been a while?’

Roark nodded. “Almost a year,” he said. “He’s been busy with his gym and Iron Island. I don’t see him much anymore,” he finished, looking down. 

Volkner paused for a second. “Can I come with you? To the mine,” he asked timidly.

Roark was clearly surprised; his eyes were wide and he leaned back a bit. “To the mine?” he mimicked, thinking. “You can if you want, I mean- I'd love to have you, but not if you don't want to,” he said, tripping over his words.

“Calm down.” Volkner laughed. “I want to,” he said, reaching out and taking Roark’s hand to comfort him. 

Roark sat on the edge of the bed next to Volkner, not letting go of his hand. He brought his lips to his cheek gently, placing a kiss there. He pressed his forehead to Volkner’s, finally giving in to the wide smile that had been forming. “I can't wait,” he said, almost in a whisper. 

Volkner lifted his head to meet him, their noses touching quickly. “You promised you’d show me the mine,” he said lightly. He paused for a second. “Does your dad know about me?”

Roark nodded slowly. “He knows we’ve been hanging out,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “He doesn’t know about… Everything else.”

Volkner hummed in affirmation. “What time should I come down?” he asked.

Roark thought about it for a second. “About three, maybe?” Does that work?” Volkner nodded in response. “Are you staying here?”

“No,” he replied. “I have to go home before Flint does something stupid,” he said with a frown. 

Roark looked at Volkner sadly. “Stay safe.” He leaned down and kissed Volkner tenderly, stroking his cheek and down his neck.

Volkner shivered at the contact. “I will,” he said solemnly, pulling Roark into a hug. The rock leader hugged him back tightly, turning into the back of Volkner’s neck. 

“I love you, Volkner,” he said softly as they pulled away.

Volkner froze as a chill traveled down the length of his spine. “I love you too.” The words made his mouth tingle.

They both got up, and once Volkner had taken a quick shower and run a brush through his hair, he changed back into his clothes, which had dried. As they left, Roark insisted that Volkner wore his jacket just as he had the day before.

“This isn’t going to be a regular thing, is it?” he asked, chuckling. “I can handle a little cold!”

Roark smiled, and blushed a little. “I know you can,” he said, pausing. “I like seeing you in it,” he admitted. “It looks good on you.”

Volkner’s face turned bright red. “You think so?” he asked with an embarrassed laugh.

Roark nodded, and took Volkner’s hand. They walked down the driveway together, hand in hand, until they got to the truck. They embraced one more time, and reinforced the time they’d meet at the mine. Just as suddenly as it had started, Volkner was alone, and he was going back home. 

It was seven o’clock when he finally landed in front of Flint’s apartment, too lazy to walk from the gym. When he unlocked the door and walked in, he realized that Flint wasn’t home. He must have had something to do, Volkner thought with relief. Flint had always liked the early morning, unlike himself. When he didn’t have anywhere to go, Volkner could easily sleep until noon or later, but never did due to how lightly he slept. He envied Flint sometimes; he’d never met a heavier sleeper. He looked over at the counter; there was a tray there, holding a pile of charcoal black lumps. They were meant to be pizza rolls. Volkner rolled his eyes, remembering the previous day with a frown. At eight he decided he’d take a nap, once his eyelids started to droop. He released Luxray and invited him onto the bed, happily falling asleep snuggling his feline Pokémon. 

He awoke with a jolt to the sound of the door shutting. He sat up quickly, suddenly fully awake. “Stay close to me,” he said softly to Luxray, who had also woken up. The electric feline chirped in understanding. Volkner summoned his strength to face Flint, and stood up, his knees weak. Finally he forced himself to leave the bedroom and walk down the hallway to the kitchen, where he found Flint putting away a few bags full of groceries. Though he was sure Flint knew he was there, he was completely silent. He sat on the couch awkwardly, and Luxray followed suit, laying his head on his trainer’s lap protectively. He lingered there for a few seconds, not quite sure if he should speak. “Hey, Flint,” he finally said. 

Flint waited a second to reply, before setting the liter of soda that he’d been holding on the counter with a thump. “Where were you yesterday?” he said, trying hard to compose himself.

“There was a storm, so I stayed with a friend,” Volkner said flatly.

Flint turned around to face Volkner, his face unreadable. “Roark?” he asked, leaning back onto the counter.

“Yeah,” Volkner said. “How did you know?”

Flint laughed, though it shook Volkner to his core. “You’re still wearing his jacket,” he said. “Why have you been seeing him?”

“I’m allowed to have friends,” Volkner said, almost defensively. 

“And I guess a friend gives you a valuable fossil Pokémon?” Flint grinned. “Don’t think I didn’t see that Aerodactyl that you left on yesterday,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“I don’t have a Pokémon that can Fly,” he replied, irritation showing in his voice. “Why are you being like this?” Volkner asked bitterly.

“I’m not stupid,” he snapped. “You think that after all this time, you can throw me away like I’m nothing?” Flint said, his voice cracking. Volkner couldn’t tell if it was from anger or sadness.

Volkner stood up, with Luxray not far behind him. “That’s not what this is and you know it,” he said, turning to his left to face Flint, who’d begun to walk towards him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they were face to face. Volkner tried not to squirm under Flint’s intense gaze; he was much larger than him. “Roark isn’t your boyfriend,” he said quietly.

“He’s just my friend,” Volkner said. 

“I don’t like him,” Flint said gently, bringing a hand up to Volkner’s cheek and cupping it. 

The words stung, but Volkner kept his composure. “We’re just friends,” he repeated. “It’s nice to have friends.”

Flint was silent, but lifted Volkner’s chin, meeting him halfway. “Do you love me?” he asked softly, almost tenderly.

Volkner said nothing. He started to turn his head away, but Flint grabbed at his face more forcefully, turning it back to where it was. This drew a growl from Luxray, who was perched on the couch next to them, fur bristling. 

Flint looked at Volkner with concern. “I love you,” he said, pressing his forehead to Volkner’s. “I don’t want anyone to get in the way of that.” He pulled Volkner in, kissing him softly. Volkner didn’t attempt to pull away; he accepted the kiss, but barely kissed back. He pulled away when Flint went back for another, their lips barely grazing each other. 

Volkner took a deep breath, but finally spoke. “I don’t love you when you’re like this.” He turned his head away and closed his eyes for a second, and Flint didn’t stop him this time. 

He’d barely heard a screech from Luxray before he felt Flint’s fist collide with the top of his jawline. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His head snapped to the side painfully as he recoiled, and suddenly he was on his knees, everything spinning. He looked back to Flint; he looked horrified, as though he’d surprised himself. 

“Volkner, I’m sorry-” was all he managed to say before Luxray sprang at him, claws out. Luxray tore into his chest painfully and Flint fell backwards, Luxray still on top of him.

“Luxray, stop!” Volkner snapped, pulling himself from his daze. Volkner held his cheek; it hurt to talk, and he felt tears rushing to his eyes. Luxray came to his side as he stood, and Flint did the same. His chest held three massive cuts; his shirt was destroyed. He coughed, and looked down at himself. 

“You bastard,” he snarled before he swung again, this time connecting his fist with the left side of Volkner’s stomach. This punch was considerably harder, and it caused Volkner to stagger backwards, gasping for breath. Without a word, he turned, and started walking. Before he could get very far, Flint grabbed at his arm so hard that he cried out in pain. “Volkner, stop,” he said, his voice shaky.

Volkner paused for a second. He’d tried his whole life not to fight; he despised the thought of it. This however, this was different. “Don’t touch me!” he screeched, summoning every ounce of strength in his body and throwing a punch, which connected with the side of Flint’s throat. Both of the redhead’s hands flew to his neck, and he began coughing uncontrollably. 

With his arm now free, Volkner sprinted to the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He had about a minute until Flint came to break down the door, so he had to make it count. He scooped his Poké Balls into a messenger bag, took his favorite clothes out of the closet, and his grandfather’s golden pocket chain, which had been hidden under piles of jeans. The only thing left was the cash he had on him. He dug through the closet, looking for the box that he kept it in. As he had his hand on the box, he found something else sitting behind it. He transferred the cash box into his other hand, and opened the small box that he was now holding. Inside of it were two shiny silver rings. Suddenly, Volkner found himself dizzy. He couldn’t breathe. Silver rings, he thought to himself. It couldn’t be, but here it was, right in front of him. Suddenly, Luxray meowed at him, his nose twitching. He shut the box and hid it again, as he heard the sound of Flint getting to his feet. 

“Thanks, Luxray,” he said, withdrawing his companion back into his Poké Ball. Next he grabbed Aerodactyl’s ball and scrambled up onto the nightstand, opening the window. They lived on the third floor; he had to be careful. He kicked the screen a few times until it came out, thankfully all in one piece. He heard it fall to the asphalt below with a loud crack. He gulped, and released Aerodactyl out the window. He shoved everything into his bag and hung it around her neck, and stroked her once. He realized then that she moved up and down as she flapped her wings; this was going to be dangerous. Volkner could hear Flint now; he was kicking at the door.

“Volkner!” he roared. “You can’t stay in there forever!”

He had to do it now. “Aerodactyl, back up to the window! Now!” She did as he told her, and soon he had the best opportunity he was going to get. He crouched on the windowsill, and as he tensed his legs to jump, he heard the door come crashing down. He jumped then, but not hard enough. He fell short, reaching out but grasping nothing. He could feel Aerodactyl’s torso running by his fingers, when suddenly his hand was around her foot. He squeezed, holding on for dear life, drawing a squawk of pain from Aerodactyl. “I’m sorry, girl,” he said softly, gasping for breath.

He looked up; Flint was standing in the window, the breeze tugging at his tightly curled hair. He looked down then, to forty feet of pure nothingness between him and the ground. He screamed, his whole being curling in on itself. With that, Aerodactyl took off, carrying Volkner a few blocks away, screaming all the while. When they finally landed, Volkner was shaken; he could barely breathe, and getting on Aerodactyl wasn’t an option. Despite this, he knew he had to get out. His face was burning, and he was getting sore. He sat down on the bench that they’d landed beside, holding his spinning head. He couldn’t see Roark like this, not with bruises. No, he needed a plan, and those had always come naturally to him. As he climbed back onto Aerodactyl’s back, he knew what needed to be done.

“Candice?” he said into his phone. “Could you meet me somewhere? I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter if anyone is reading, I've been on vacation for a few weeks now and it's been hard to find wi-fi. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time he landed in Eterna City, Volkner was having doubts. He’d reminded himself at least thirty times that this was the best plan he could have thought of, but he knew it wasn’t optimal to drag someone else into his personal affairs. He barely knew Candice, but he had no one else to turn to. He could have gone to Roark, sure, but not today. He was so excited to see his dad at the mine again; Volkner couldn’t bring himself to ruin that for him. He figured Candice wouldn’t mind lending him a hand, as they’d always enjoyed each other’s company. She’d graciously agreed on the phone, though she’d been understandably confused. She’d been in Eterna City for the week to stay with Gardenia, and had agreed to meet him near the city’s famous statue. There was a park there, with benches and flowers. He figured it would be the best to meet there; there would surely be people around, and he could avoid the questions she’d inevitably have for him. He decided to stop a few blocks from the park; he was early, and he figured a walk could clear his mind. His face hadn’t started to bruise yet; he’d checked five times, and was thinking about going back for a sixth. 

“I need to calm down,” he whispered to himself, his breathing starting to pick up. He was about to panic, and he knew it. He looked at Luxray’s Poké Ball, which he’d been holding for the last half mile. He finally decided to release his companion; they’d been through too much that day, and neither of them could handle being alone. When Luxray materialized, he began jumping up on Volkner’s shoulders frantically, trying to push him down. Volkner got down on one knee and stroked the feline sadly, his face somber. 

Luxray started licking at Volkner’s face where he’d been punched. Volkner smiled, blinking away tears. “It’s okay, Luxray,” he said softly. Luxray took a step back, sheathing and unsheathing his claws anxiously. Volkner gasped as he saw that there was dried blood on Luxray’s right paw, stuck deep into his claws. He stood and thought about what to do, and quickly thought of a solution. There was a small pond for the water Pokémon at the park that he remembered from the last time he’d been. He just had to get there before someone could see. Aerodactyl was exhausted; he couldn’t ask her to Fly yet. At the very least, he needed to get her to a Pokémon Center so they could check her ankle. So, he’d have to get there another way. Then, the perfect solution was suddenly right in front of him. There was a bike rack; Eterna City was well-known for them. He pulled out his wallet and inserted a bill, and took one of the bikes. He started pedaling quickly, sure that Luxray would enjoy the chance to run. The pair navigated the city, turning through the winding streets, until they were at the park. Volkner returned the bike to the closest rack, and walked Luxray to the pond. He knelt down next to the feline Pokémon and dipped his paw in the water, and Luxray began to lick at it, getting it clean. Volkner figured it would be fine now, and sat on the bench, waiting for Candice. 

“Hey, Volkner!” Candice’s voice brought a wave of relief to Volkner; he needed to see a familiar face right now. He turned, but his stomach dropped when he realized that she’d brought Gardenia. 

“Hey Candice,” he said, forcing a smile.

“I brought Gardenia along, I hope that’s okay?” They both smiled at him. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he lied. “Hi, Gardenia.”

“Hi,” she said, closing her eyes and smiling.

They sat on the bench next to him, and Candice brought her bag into her lap. “You know, Volkner, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little surprised to find out that you wanted me to put makeup on you,” she said, pausing to laugh. “But, it’d also be a lie if I said I’d never thought about it before.” Volkner’s eyes widened. “Calm down, it just means you have a great face,” she said playfully. “What do you want done?”

Volkner was getting nervous. “Uh, my face is so blotchy,” he said, reciting the lie he’d rehearsed. “It gets red and discolored during the summer.” He’d formulated this plan to specifically explain the huge red area of his face, where it would bruise. Truthfully, he had great skin. He hadn’t broken out since he was a teenager, and he kept it soft with cream and lotion. “I just want it to glow and keep a solid color,” he finished.

Candice had nodded politely while he was talking. “I think we can do that with just a little foundation,” she said. “Is that all you want?”

Volkner nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for doing this for me.”

Candice pouted a little. “You don’t want any eyeshadow or fake lashes?”

“I don’t think that’d be him,” Gardenia cut in. “Maybe a contour would suit him.” The grass leader was eyeing Volkner’s cheekbones. 

Candice looked at her girlfriend mischievously. “You’re right. Let’s do that.” She pulled out an egg-shaped makeup blender, and squeezed a little foundation onto it. She started with the left side of his face, the side that hadn’t been punched. She rubbed it into his skin slowly, applying an even coat. She moved slowly, blending it as she went. Eventually she made it to the red part of his face. “I can see what you mean,” she said, rubbing over it with her thumb. It hurt; it took all of Volkner’s strength not to flinch away. “It looks a little purple,” she said, running her finger over it one more time. “Does it normally do that?” 

Volkner breathed out heavily as the pain finally subsided. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s been like that for years.” Though Volkner barely saw it, there was a flash of disbelief in her eyes.

“Right,” she said softly. “Now, the contour,” she said, pulling a few small plastic containers out next and dipping into them one by one with a brush. She brushed the powder along his jawline, and looked at him for a second. “Pout for me, and turn your head.”

Volkner stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He did as she said, and she brushed the powder along his cheekbones next.

“Perfect.” She leaned back and admired her work with a grin.

“No, wrong, you’re wrong,” Gardenia said. “Do you want his makeup to look loud and obnoxious?” She snatched the bag, and pulled out a clean brush. “I’m so sorry she tried to let you go out like this,” she said softly, smiling in amusement.

Volkner couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Thanks, Gardenia.”

Gardenia switched places with Candice, and suddenly, she started to work. She started blending the contour lines, and shortly after, she was done after a few finishing touches. “One more thing,” she said, turning to the bag and pulling out a bottle. “Close your eyes.” Volkner did, and she sprayed his face. “Perfect. Though… I feel like you should have a little lipstick. Your lips would be perfect,” she pleaded. 

They were both so passionate, he thought. They were doing this for him, and they barely knew him. “Why do you both care so much about this?” he asked softly.

Gardenia blinked. “Because we’re friends,” she said, as though she didn’t understand the question. “We just want you to look your best. Right?”

Volkner gave a weak smile, and nodded. “I trust you, but I don’t think lipstick is me.”

Gardenia thought for a second. “A light color,” she finally said. “Just to make them pop.” 

Volkner’s eyes drifted to Gardenia’s lips; she had done the same thing to hers. “Alright,” he said, giving in to her pleas. 

“I want to do that,” Candice said, the tube of lipstick already in her hand.

“It was my idea,” Gardenia said calmly. She looked over at Candice, who was giving her a pleading look. “Fine,” she said, getting up and making room for Candice. Candice eagerly spread the lipstick across his lips. 

“You look perfect,” she said excitedly. “I hope you’re going out tonight.” She dug around and pulled out a mirror, and handed it to Volkner. Volkner held the mirror up to his face and took a long look. He looked amazing.

“I love it,” he breathed. “Thank you both.”

“You really look good,” Gardenia said. “Are you going somewhere special?”

Volkner considered lying, but he knew that nothing he could come up with would fool either of them. “I’m seeing Roark,” he said softly. 

Both Candice and Gardenia gawked at him, eyes wide. “So, you wanted to look good for him,” Candice said, a wicked grin plastered on her face. 

Volkner’s face dropped. “I just wanted you to fix my skin, you’re the one who wanted me to do this whole contour thing.”

“You’re not wearing that to see Roark,” she said, completely ignoring what he’d said. 

He looked down. Under Roark’s jacket, he was wearing his old black v-neck shirt, and baggy black jeans. “What’s wrong with it? I’m just going to see him at the mine.”

Candice just shook her head. “You’re getting new clothes, and I’m going to help you.”

“She’s kind of right,” Gardenia said, fighting a laugh.

“We’re going to Snowpoint City, and we’re going to get better clothes. Is Aerodactyl ready to go?” Candice looked at the two Poké Balls hanging off of Volkner’s belt. 

“No, we need to get her to a Pokémon Center. Her ankle hurts,” he said. Thankfully, Candice didn’t question him. After saying goodbye to Gardenia, they stopped at the Pokémon Center to take care of Aerodactyl.

“What time are you meeting Roark?” Candice asked.

“Three,” Volkner said, looking at his watch. It was still only eleven. He’d had such a long day, and it wasn’t even half over.

“We could get to Snowpoint in an hour, and you should leave at one if you want to get there on time,” she said, deep in thought. “We have an hour.” She took Volkner’s wrist and pulled him out of the building. They’d wrapped Aerodactyl’s ankle, and cleared her to fly. Volkner released her and climbed on her back, with Candice not far behind him. They both fit on the large fossil Pokémon comfortably, and the ride was short, though Volkner was freezing when they landed. Candice didn’t seem cold at all.

“How do you stand this cold?” he asked her, clutching Roark’s jacket.

“By not being a baby,” she said, laughing at him. “I’m kidding. Come on, we’re going to my house.”

They got to her house after a few minutes of walking in a few inches of snow, despite it being summer. Volkner appreciated the rush of warm air that he received when he walked in. Candice took off into her room, beckoning Volkner to follow her. He followed, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Her room was relatively normal, but her bed was spectacular. It was filled with fluffy white pillows and covered by a cascading canopy. It was truly an ice queen’s bed. However, Candice was digging around in her closet. 

Though Volkner didn’t want to intrude, from where he was standing, he could see mountains of clothes. He took a moment to look around the rest of the room. There were small totems of Regice, Regirock and Registeel on the bureau, along with Regigigas. He realized with a small gasp that there was a Pokémon sleeping on the bed, almost completely hidden by the pillows. It seemed to be Sneasel. The small black Pokémon didn’t seemed bothered by the sound of Candice tearing her closet apart. Finally she emerged with a huge tub of clothes, and set it on the bed, waking up Sneasel. Sneasel raised an eyelid and stood up, jumping off the bed and disappearing into the hallway. Candice opened the tub, and Volkner realized that it was filled to the brim with men’s clothes. They looked brand new. Volkner picked up a dress shirt off the top, and shot a glance at Candice.

“Why do you have all of these?”

Candice took a seat on the edge of the bed. “They used to be mine.”

Volkner looked at her, then back at the clothes. “Why did you keep them? I’d think you’d want to give them away or something,” he said respectfully. 

Candice shrugged. “They’re nice, and I’ve only worn them once or twice. I figured I could give them to someone who needs them.” She paused for a second to smile. “My dad always wanted me to look my best, but I didn’t want to wear any of it.”

Volkner smiled back, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I think you look much better in what you wear now than any of this stuff,” he said. Truthfully, he didn’t know what to say, but he tried, and hoped it was right.

“Thanks, Volkner.” Candice grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, which he graciously accepted. He didn’t realize how much he’d needed it. 

“Try this on first,” she said, dipping her hand into the bucket and pulling out a beige button-up shirt. Volkner nodded, and started to take off his shirt. He’d gotten it above his bellybutton when he realized that there was a bruise there. He quickly pulled the shirt back down, starting to breathe heavily. 

“Volkner, are you okay?” Candice asked softly.

“Fine,” Volkner said quickly, looking away from her. “I’m just shy,” he added as an afterthought.

“I knew it,” she said quietly, in disbelief. 

“Knew what?” Volkner said, though he knew it wasn’t very believable. 

“He hit you, didn’t he?” Candice asked, her tone heartbroken and quiet. 

Volkner didn’t respond. 

“Did Flint hit you?” she asked slowly, desperation in her voice.

Volkner took a deep breath, and finally nodded slowly, tears suddenly running down his face. 

“Volkner,” Candice started, though she stopped as she couldn’t find the words. 

“Yeah, he hit me,” Volkner said, his voice cracking. “He hit me. I lied to you, I’m just the bitch who gets pushed around,” he said, sobbing at the end. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Candice got up from her spot on the bed and reached out to touch Volkner’s shoulder. Volkner saw then that she was about to cry. “I hoped I was wrong,” she said sadly. “I should have asked you sooner, I just,” she paused, swallowing. “I didn’t know how.” She looked him in the eyes, locking their gaze. “You need to tell the police.” 

Volkner shook his head. “I can’t-”

“You need to, and if you don’t, I will.” Candice knew that it was harsh, but it was the only way.

“Please don’t. Not tonight. Roark is so excited to see me and his dad at the mine and I don’t want it to be ruined,” he said quickly, his voice shaky. 

“I can’t do that, he’ll just do it again!” Candice’s voice was picking up. “It’ll just get-”

“I’ll tell someone after tonight,” Volkner interrupted. 

Candice thought for a second. “Do you promise?” 

“I promise,” Volkner breathed. 

“If you need me to do it for you, I will,” she said softly. “I don’t like this, but I’ll trust you.” She stopped for a second. “Can I see it?”

Volkner froze, but nodded. “Yeah,” he said, sniffling. “I haven’t looked at it either.” He pulled his shirt off carefully, and looked down at his slender frame. On the left side of his stomach, there was an ugly purple bruise. It spanned from his waist to around his bellybutton. Candice inhaled shakily, and reached out to run a finger across it gently. Volkner stiffened, but let her, knowing she wouldn’t try to provoke it.

“I’m so sorry,” she breathed. Then, she suddenly straightened up. “I’ll go fight him.”

Volkner was floored. “What?”

“You heard me, I’m gonna fight him.”

“I don’t think you should.”

“Why not?”

“Not only has Flint trained in the mountains for three years, but he also knows martial arts,” Volkner said, the thought sickening him more and more as he continued. “Plus, his Pokémon are fire types,” he concluded.

She frowned. “You’re right. I’ll figure something out.” She gave a small smile. “I still want to get you dressed up for Roark,” she said softly. I’ll fix your makeup, and we’ll get some nice clothes. Are you hungry? I’ll buy you lunch.”

Volkner thought about it for a second. He couldn’t remember eating since Roark had made him dinner the night before. “You don’t have to, Candice. I’m fine.” 

“I’m buying you lunch.”

Volkner wondered if she ever heard anything he said. “I’m not hungry.”

“Fine, then something small.” Her eyes drifted back to the tub of clothes. “Do you see anything you like?” 

Volkner looked for a few seconds, his eyes landing on a light blue dress shirt. He reached in and grabbed it, and looked it over. “What do you think about this one?”

Candice looked Volkner up and down intensely. Volkner found himself wanting to squirm under her gaze. Her eyes lit up when they landed on his. “It matches your eyes! You know how to pick out clothes, why do you still dress like you came from the nineties?”

Volkner pursed his lips. “The nineties were great,” he said, trying to defend himself. 

“I’m just playing with you,” she said. “This’ll look great on you.” She pulled a pair of tight black dress pants out next. “You should wear tighter pants,” she said. “You have great legs.”

Volkner looked at her in surprise. “Do you judge everyone’s body like this, or just mine?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Oh please,” Candice said, laughing. “Absolutely everyone. Tell Roark that I’d love to fix him up too, when you go down there.” 

Volkner laughed. “He’d probably let you,” he said. 

Volkner tried on the shirt and pants, and looked at himself in the mirror.

“You look great,” Candice said. “Just one more thing.” She reached out and unbuttoned the first two buttons of the shirt, leaving Volkner’s chest and collarbone exposed. She took back to admire her work, but went back and rolled up his sleeves a few times. “Perfect. He’s gonna love you.”

Volkner smiled at himself in the mirror. “Candice, this is the best I’ve looked since my college graduation, and it’s going to a date at the mine.” 

Candice laughed. “It’s your first date with him. You need to look your best. Your makeup is a little smudged, but I think I can blend it back to how it was,” she said, digging around in a drawer for a makeup brush.

Volkner thought about it. It was his first date with Roark, at least officially. Despite how horribly his morning had gone, he was excited. He could almost forget about what had happened, but not completely. Candice found the makeup brush shortly and blended a little. “That should be fine,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you Candice,” Volkner said. “For everything. I can’t believe how much you’ve done for me-“

“It’s no problem,” she cut in. “I’ll do it again, if you ever need me.” She winked.

Volkner chuckled, and pulled her into a hug. “I should get going,” he said, looking away.

Candice nodded. “I know. Have fun, Volkner,” she said, her eyes lighting up suddenly. “I have one last thing for you,” she said, looking in the bottom drawer of the dresser. She held out her hand to reveal a bottle of cologne. “This. It smells really good,” she said, holding it to Volkner’s nose.

It did smell good, he thought. She sprayed it on his neck and clothes, and sniffed him quickly. “Remember our promise,” she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

“I will,” Volkner said, and with that, he left.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Volkner landed in Oreburgh City, he could barely keep himself upright. It’d been such a long day, and he’d been dragged across the entire region. He’d decided right before he landed that he should get coffee before he went to see Roark, and when he set his tired feet on the ground, he knew he’d made the right decision. It was only a convenience store, but he figured it’d have what he needed. It wasn’t crowded, to his relief. Gym Leaders in Sinnoh were respected enough to not be swarmed in public, but there were always people ready to spread unflattering shots, and Volkner knew this. He’d managed to keep his image intact for the four years that he’d had the position, and he wanted to keep it that way. There was a small coffee shop inside the store, and Volkner walked to the counter. The barista was young, and there was a huge smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t be any older than sixteen. His blond hair was disheveled, sticking up in all directions, but it only reminded Volkner of himself. He approached the counter with a smile on his face. 

“What can I get for you?” the boy asked him. His voice was still changing; it cracked halfway through his sentence. He didn’t seem fazed, however.

“A large black coffee,” he said. As he finished, his eyes landed on a stand to his right. It held boxes of chocolate of all sizes and flavors. Suddenly his body was pulling him towards it, and he picked a box off of the top. It had milk, dark and white chocolate. He looked at it for a second before he went back to the counter, and met the barista’s curious eyes. “Barry,” his name tag read. “Uh,” he started. “Do you know if these are any good?” He pointed at the box awkwardly.

Barry blinked at him for a second, before he smiled widely. “I don’t really eat chocolate,” he said sheepishly. “I’m already hyper enough as it is,” he finished with a small laugh. 

At that moment, Volkner realized that he knew this boy. 

“Didn’t we battle last month?” he asked as Barry started to make his coffee. His cheeks turned bright red.

“Yeah, we did. I didn’t think you’d remember me,” he said as he filled Volkner’s cup, closing his eyes with a nervous laugh.

“You’re talented,” Volkner said with a small smile. “Have you considered becoming a professional battler?” 

Barry shook his head. “I don’t think I’m cut out for it. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love to battle-“

“Well, you totally could,” he said dryly, interrupting him. He wanted so badly to be energetic, but he was too tired. 

Barry nodded, and handed him the coffee. “I’ll think about it,” he said, punching a few keys on the cash register. “Do you want the chocolate?”

Volkner nodded, and pulled a few crumpled up bills out of his wallet. He paid, and picked up the coffee, ready to leave.

“Thanks,” Barry said shyly before he could turn away.

“Thank you,” Volkner said, smiling before turning on his heel. He didn’t expect Barry to know what he was being thanked for, but he realized as he walked away that he’d really needed the interaction.

“Uh, you’re welcome?” Barry called enthusiastically, though obviously confused, as Volkner left.

Volkner walked the rest of the way to the mine, downing his coffee quickly. He’d put the box of chocolates in his bag, along with Roark’s jacket. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to reveal to Byron what had been forming between them, and truthfully, he dreaded the thought of it. He’d known Byron for the entirety of his gym career, but he was so unlike Volkner. He was loud and boisterous; everything that Volkner was terrified of. However, he was Roark’s father, and they obviously cared about each other very much. He had to push through it, no matter how scared he was. Soon he was at the entrance of the mine, and his hands were shaking. As he walked into the rocky cavern, he realized that he had no idea where Roark was. After a few minutes of mindless wandering, he decided to ask someone.

“Hey,” he called to one of the miners. He turned and looked at him, dust completely covering his face. Volkner’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “Have you, uh,” he started, coughing a little to hide his shaking voice. “Have you seen Roark?”

The miner stood up and walked over to Volkner. “You’re Volkner,” he said with a gruff laugh. “Roark told us all that you were coming. We’re excavating this,” he said, gesturing to the huge mound in front of him. “It’s mostly coal. Roark and Byron are on the other side.”

Volkner nodded. “Thanks,” he said. The thought of Roark telling everyone about him floated through his mind. It was a surprisingly long walk, though Volkner wasn’t scared. There were miners everywhere, helping each other. In some way, it reminded him of when he’d worked to install solar panels in Sunyshore City. It was comforting. He was virtually surrounded by rocks, but everyone working had the same passion that Roark did, and Volkner thought it was beautiful.

Sure enough, as he rounded the massive corner, he found Roark talking to his father. His back was to Volkner, but he could see Byron’s eyes drifting to him, alerting Roark to his presence. Roark turned around and locked eyes with Volkner, immediately rushing to him and enveloping him in a warm hug. After all that Volkner had been through, he was finally in Roark’s arms. He melted into the embrace, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. Finally, he thought. He was finally home.

“I’m so glad you came,” Roark said quietly when he pulled away. His eyes changed suddenly, and he looked Volkner up and down.

“What?” Volkner asked softly.

“You look amazing,” Roark breathed, and reached up to cup Volkner’s face. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Volkner nodded and chuckled a little. “Candice helped me.”

Roark laughed. “She did a great job.” He pulled away from Volkner hesitantly.

“Do you think he knows?” Volkner asked quietly, his eyes filling with concern.

Roark looked away. “I think he does,” he said with a sad smile. “I hate keeping it from him.”

Volkner nodded, and saw that Roark looked like he was going to cry. “It’s okay,” he said, taking Roark’s hand and squeezing. 

“He’s my dad, I’m supposed to be able to tell him everything.” Volkner rubbed his thumb over Roark’s hand.

“We’ll tell him tonight then,” he said, his voice picking up. “If you don’t mind.”

Roark nodded, and sniffled a little. “I don’t mind.” 

Suddenly, Byron spoke from behind them. “Roark! Are you okay?” Volkner jumped, but forced himself to relax. He couldn’t blow this, no matter how much he hated loud voices.

“Yeah,” Roark called, narrowly avoiding a voice crack. He gestured to Volkner, and the pair walked over to Byron.

“Welcome to the mine,” Byron said with a hearty laugh. Volkner smiled, but said nothing. 

“We’ve found a huge mound of coal,” Roark said. “We’re still uncovering it, but after it’s done, we’ll split it into chunks and take it out in pieces.”

Volkner nodded. “How far into the ground does it go?”

“I’m not sure,” Roark said. “No one is. That’s why we’re going slow.” Volkner looked at Roark’s eyes. They were sparkling as he looked at the mountain in front of him, and Volkner couldn’t help but smile at that. He figured that they wouldn’t ask him to help, and there was a rock that was begging to be sat on, so Volkner took the opportunity to take a seat. He decided to release Luxray again, who was restless for a few moments, but eventually settled down and began licking at Volkner’s hands. Volkner couldn’t decipher the things Roark and Byron talked about, but he didn’t need to. Their body language, their tone; it was beautiful. They loved each other so much, and Volkner could tell. He also watched the way the muscles in Roark’s forearms rippled when he moved, and how he straightened up to stretch. 

After a few minutes, Volkner started to doze off. He’d wanted to keep watching, but he knew that his sleep schedule was catching up to him. Luxray nudged at him as he began to lean to one side, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Soon he was half asleep, his body barely keeping itself upright. 

“Hey,” Roark said, his voice almost registering in Volkner’s mind. “Hey!” he cried out again, his voice piercing with excitement. Volkner snapped upright, widening his eyes in an attempt to focus them. Roark was waving his arms, calling Byron and the other miners over. “Look at this,” he said. Volkner couldn’t see what it was, but he knew it must be important. “Help me get it out,” he said to Byron, and the two carefully worked at it until it was out. The other miners were congratulating Roark, but none of them had said what the mysterious treasure was. Volkner tried to get up, but his body protested, so he stayed down. Even Luxray looked curious, his tail sweeping back and forth in the dust. Luckily, Roark turned around, and his eyes met Volkner’s. His face was dusty and his hands were black with coal. All of the miners were looking at Volkner now, and Byron was looking on from the back. Roark approached him slowly, barely containing his huge smile. 

“What is it?” Volkner asked softly, stifling a yawn.

Roark took Volkner’s hand, the inky blackness contrasting against Volkner’s pale skin. He placed the smooth object in Volkner’s hand, turning his palm upwards. Volkner opened his hand, looking at the small rock and immediately gasping.

“Is it…” Volkner’s voice trailed off in disbelief.

“It’s a Heart Scale,” Roark said, his eyes shining with tears. “I’ve never seen anyone find one before.”

Volkner looked at Roark for a second, before his face finally cracked into a smile. “It’s beautiful, Roark,” he said, though he couldn’t help his face dropping. He was thinking about how they were staring at him, how he had to pretend that Roark was nothing but a friend. Roark was staring at him, too.

“You okay?” Roark said, his voice softening. Volkner nodded quickly and forced a smile, but Roark’s face wasn’t any less concerned. He handed the Heart Scale back to Roark, and glaced at Byron, who was walking towards them.

“You should get that appraised at the museum,” he said, his normally booming voice now calm and proud. “Before it closes.”

Roark turned to his father, and smiled. “You don’t mind if I leave?”

Byron shook his head. “I have everything covered here. Take Volkner with you,” he said, nodding at Volkner. “I’ll see you later.” There was a faint smile on his face. 

Soon Volkner was being pulled back through the mine, his mind racing. Byron knew, he thought to himself. Not just about he and Roark; Byron knew everything, and there was no doubt in Volkner’s mind about that.


	10. Chapter 10

Even after they’d left the mine, Volkner was still being pulled relentlessly along the dusty roads. He knew that Byron had wanted them to go to the museum, but Volkner didn’t want to go anywhere but home. He was reaching his limit, and any extra social interaction could shatter him. Finally, Roark stopped once they were back at his house. They’d walked about three blocks, and Volkner’s legs were aching. 

“You couldn’t have gone any slower?” Volkner said between gasps for breath.

Roark looked at Volkner sadly. “You need to tell me what’s wrong.”

Volkner sighed. “Nothing is wrong, Roark. I’m fine.”

Roark shook his head a little. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

Volkner looked at the ground, but gave in. “I’m just stressed,” he said, his voice growing shaky. “I have to watch what I do and make sure not to smile at you wrong or hold your hand-”

“You don’t have to do any of that, I told you he knows.” Roark laid a hand on Volkner’s arm.

Volkner laughed and lifted his head, blinking a few tears away. “I feel like I’m sixteen and back in the closet.”

Roark moved his hand to Volkner’s shoulder. “I told you, it’s okay. Are you sure that’s all?”

Volkner smiled, avoiding Roark’s eyes. “I’m exhausted,” he said in defeat. Two tears rolled down his face. He felt like a liar. The guilt of hiding his bruises from Roark had been eating at him all afternoon, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it. 

“Are you staying here tonight?” Roark had coaxed Volkner into sitting on the gentle, sloping hill next to the house. Volkner flinched as he was hit with a flashback of jumping out the window. He forced himself to nod. 

Roark put an arm around the electric leader’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. “We’ll go to bed early. You need to rest.” 

Volkner nodded slowly. “The sun is setting,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

They watched the sunset together. Roark slowly stroked Volkner’s back, and Volkner found himself okay for the first time that day.

Once the sun was down, Roark stood. gently pulling Volkner with him. Volkner yawned and stretched out, cracking his back like he always did. Roark led him into the house and immediately went for the stairs. Volkner followed him.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Roark said gently. “You can sleep if you want, I’ll be in as soon as I get out.” He turned and took a step, but turned back around. “Are you hungry?”

Volkner shook his head. 

Roark nodded. “Okay. I’ll be back.” 

As Roark showered, Volkner’s mind drifted to Byron. He was so unlike Flint’s father. Flint’s father was a miserable drunk, always angry at the world. He smiled sadly as he thought of the first time he’d met Allen.

-

It’d been a pretty good day. He was twenty-three, and Flint had just come back from training in the mountains. It was before he’d been offered the position as a member of the Elite Four. After Flint had returned, he and Volkner had started dating, and Volkner had never been happier. He’d longed for Flint all through high school, and suffered while he was away, and he had finally done it. He was with the man he loved. They’d been together for a few months then, so Flint had invited him to dinner with his father. He was excited, but the second he walked into the house, he became terrified. It was dark, and dead quiet, save for the sound of the TV from the other room.

“Hey,” Flint had called out to his father. Allen hadn’t said anything, but he could hear the clink as he set his bottle down among the others. It had made him sick. 

“What do you want,” he’d finally said flatly, his words slurred.

“I wanted to introduce you to someone,” Flint had said confidently.

“You finally brought home a girl,” he’s joked with a raspy laugh. “It’s about time.”

Even Flint had nothing to say to that. Allen had gotten up, turning to face Volkner. He was tall and built, and it was apparent that he hadn’t shaved in a month. His eyes burned into Volkner. Flint had shifted to brush against his side, but it didn’t comfort Volkner at all.

“This is Volkner,” Flint had said slowly.

Flint’s father disappeared into the kitchen, and had returned with a new case of beer. “I always knew you’d be a fag,” he’d said with an unsettling chuckle. He’s set a hand heavily on Flint’s shoulder as he laughed along nervously. “I want you to take him out of here, boy,” he’d said, no longer joking. “You don’t hang around with fags like that.” Volkner was destroyed. He’d felt disgusting for his whole life, and this man was only confirming it. 

He’d gone home and cried. Flint had apologized the next day, saying Allen was just joking, but Volkner knew better. He’d only seen Allen a few times after that, and he hoped he’d never have to again.

-

Volkner heard the shower switch off. He knew he had to tell Roark, but he didn’t have the words. He was still sitting on the end of the bed. He had two bruises, and one of them was under his shirt. He needed another plan.

Roark came out of the bathroom soon, only wearing a pair of boxers. He took Volkner’s breath away, as usual. He looked at Volkner intently. “Are you sure there’s not something else that’s wrong?” he said softly. Volkner was going to cry in a few seconds, and he knew it. He hadn’t thought of a plan, but he had to do something, or he’d be stuck telling Roark himself. Volkner took a deep breath, and in one swift movement, stood up and grabbed Roark by the back of the head. He was hit with another flashback, of when Flint had done the same to him. He stopped right before they collided, and kissed Roark. No, Volkner thought. He was nothing like Flint. He could feel Roark’s muscles tense up in surprise, but he kissed back, and wrapped an arm around Volkner. Deep down, Volkner didn’t want to do this. He’d made this plan in less than a second, and hadn’t had time to think it through at all. However, he had to push through it. When Roark pulled away from him, Volkner went back, and met Roark’s tongue with his own. He kept at it, and started sliding his hands down Roark’s damp body. They pulled away, and Roark looked at him, his eyes half glazed. 

“Sorry,” Volkner said, fighting to keep his voice steady. “I should’ve asked.”

Roark’s face was a deep pink. “It’s okay,” he said, his voice low. He’d started to say something else, but Volkner had given Roark the most attractive look he could muster. 

It worked, though Volkner was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He had to do this, he thought. It was the only way. Roark kissed him one more time, and pushed him onto the bed. He moved to Volkner’s neck, and started kissing at it. Now that Volkner could breathe normally, his breath was coming in gasps. Don’t panic, he thought. Please. He whimpered softly as he felt pain. He’d have a hickey. Next, Roark got off of him, and went for the first button of his shirt. Thank Arceus, Volkner thought. He unbuttoned it, then unbuttoned the next one, and the next, until his shirt was undone. While he could, Volkner took a second to appreciate how normal everything was. In a second, everything was about to change, and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to live with Roark, far away from Flint, and keep this awful secret. However, his mind had drifted to Candice. He thought of how crushed she would be, and how he hadn’t deserved to be treated the way he had. It had to be this way, he thought before Roark pulled the fabric away, exposing his bare torso. 

Suddenly, everything stopped. Volkner didn’t look down; he focused on Roark. His entire body froze, his arms still suspended in midair. It was almost as though time had really ceased. Volkner was laying on the bed, splayed out, exposed. He could practically feel Roark’s eyes burning into his stomach. 

“Please,” Roark whispered desperately, like he wasn’t talking to Volkner at all. “Tell me it’s not true.” 

Volkner said nothing. He couldn’t. His eyes were fixed on Roark, and the way his body was trembling. As expected, through the deafening silence, Roark broke. He’d groaned softly, before his entire body broke into a heart-wrenching sob. 

In that moment, Volkner knew he’d made an awful mistake. Roark had torn his eyes away from the bruise, and was sinking to the ground, landing ungracefully on his knees. Volkner finally jumped up from his place on the bed, and knelt down next to Roark. Through his guilt, he hadn’t noticed that he’d started crying too. “Don’t cry,” he pleaded hoarsely. “I’m sorry, Roark, I’m so sorry,” he choked out, barely able to speak. He wrapped his arms around Roark and pulled him into a hug, which Roark graciously accepted. He held Volkner tight, and Volkner leaned back, onto the side of the bed. Roark was pulled with him, and settled into his chest, still sobbing. Volkner had never held a man before. Roark was heavy, much heavier than he was, but the weight was almost comforting. He found his hand running through Roark’s hair, untangling it gently. It was still wet from his shower. 

After a few minutes, Roark lifted his head. He was still avoiding Volkner’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, sobs interrupting his words.

Volkner was silent for a few seconds. “You were so excited to see Byron,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to ruin that for you.”

Roark nodded slowly. He sat up more, and looked at the bruise again. This time, he ran his fingers across it softly. “He did this to you,” he breathed, his voice catching in his throat. 

“I shouldn’t have told you this way,” Volkner said, bowing his head in shame. “I didn’t know how else I could.”  
Roark looked at him, his eyes puffy and red. “I wouldn’t know how to tell anyone either.” He leaned in and kissed Volkner tenderly, holding his right cheek. Volkner flinched. 

Roark pulled away quickly, and looked at Volkner, fear in his eyes. 

“There’s another one on my face,” he admitted quietly. “I asked Candice if she could cover it, but she got carried away.” He looked at the floor.

Roark’s eyes filled with tears, but Volkner could see him blinking them away. He forced himself to nod, but the tears came again, silently this time. He was silent for a few seconds. “Can I see it?” he finally asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Volkner said quietly. “We just have to take the makeup off.”

Roark took Volkner’s hand, and pulled him up. He brought him into the bathroom, and sat him down on the side of the bathtub. “What gets makeup off?” he asked.

“Lotion,” Volkner said. “I think.”

Roark retrieved a bottle of lotion from the drawer, and looked at it a little. He sniffled, and squeezed some onto a washcloth. He started rubbing it into Volkner’s face, starting with his forehead. It came off relatively easily, but Roark was moving slowly, and Volkner knew it was because he was nervous. 

“It’s okay,” Volkner said. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Roark froze, but continued. He’d really shaken Roark up, Volkner thought. 

The makeup was almost completely off in a few minutes, and Volkner watched Roark look him over. His face was unreadable. 

“Is it bad?” he asked slowly. Roark only looked down at the floor. Volkner stood up, and looked in the mirror. It wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined, but there was a huge, purple bruise at the bottom of his right cheek. There were a few flecks that were darker; he could only assume that they were from Flint’s knuckles. He took off his shirt again, and looked at the other one. It looked like he’d gotten into a massive fist fight.

“You have one here too,” Roark said, touching Volkner’s arm. Volkner craned his neck to look at it. Sure enough, there were a few small bruises there, where Flint had grabbed at him. 

“He grabbed my arm,” he said.

Roark thought for a few seconds. “We need to write a report of what happened,” he finally said with an exhausted sigh. “We need to tell the police.”

Volkner thought of Candice. “I can’t,” he said softly. “Not tonight.”

Roark nodded at him sympathetically. “You need to sleep.” He reached out, and Volkner took his hand. Volkner focused on how it felt; the rough, calloused parts, but also the soft palm. Roark led him to the bed and urged him in after he’d shed his pants, leaving only his boxers. Volkner climbed in, but stayed sitting up, waiting for Roark. Roark got into bed shortly after, and they laid down together. Roark pulled Volkner to him, holding him tightly. Volkner settled into him, snaking his arms around him. 

“I love you,” Volkner whispered.

“I love you too,” Roark said. They laid there together in silence for a few minutes. “I won’t let him hurt you, Volkner,” Roark mumbled, right when Volkner thought he was asleep. “Not again.”


End file.
